the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 Jul 2017
00:00:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was a peaceful month. :P 00:00:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 00:00:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: HA it wasn't to you Neo 00:00:49 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 00:00:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Must've been nice. 00:00:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Lag keeps getting me 00:01:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. @Q 00:01:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just wow. 00:02:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 00:02:21 CHAT Qstlijku: That was JMurph's originally 00:02:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: -_- 00:02:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:02:34 CHAT NeoBranwen711: _-_ 00:02:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Q 00:03:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what a name 00:03:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me turns on music 00:03:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: this Chat need to lighten up 00:03:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me turns off music 00:03:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no 00:03:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me turns it back on 00:03:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What the hell? 00:03:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: touch my music and die 00:03:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me turns it back off 00:03:45 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no 00:03:54 JOIN Addie Bradley has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Addie 00:04:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra how do you do that> 00:04:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: 00:04:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: [[ 00:04:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ]] 00:04:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: put link and stuff inside brackets 00:04:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its complicated 00:04:32 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:04:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: if its apage, just put the title in brackets 00:04:40 CHAT NeoBranwen711: if you want to link something like korra 00:04:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: put link in brackets 00:04:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: then 00:04:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: | 00:04:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and what you want the link to be read as 00:05:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: that is not an i btw 00:05:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its the thing you get by using shift on backslash 00:05:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Did it say I left chat? 00:05:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:06:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yes 00:06:12 CHAT Qstlijku: I disconnected my Wifi for 30 seconds or so 00:06:29 CHAT NeoBranwen711: well why would you do a thing like that 00:06:34 CHAT Qstlijku: On my laptop 00:06:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Not the actual router 00:06:58 CHAT NeoBranwen711: well why would you do a thing like that 00:06:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 00:07:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: failed 00:07:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me turns music on put Swish Swish by Katy Perry on 00:07:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me turns music off 00:07:30 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 00:07:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 00:07:35 CHAT South Ferry: /me turns music on put DNA. by Kendrick Lamar on 00:07:37 CHAT NeoBranwen711: when you gotta go you gotta go 00:07:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I've been literally listen to one artist for the last hour 00:07:37 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell, Q 00:07:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me turns back on and kills Neo 00:08:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: /me turns Linkin Park on 00:09:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me turns Swish Swish by Katy Perry on 00:09:05 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me turns music off 00:09:15 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: #LinkinParkbestband 00:09:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: why am i not surprised you think that 00:09:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me turns music back on 00:09:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me turns music off 00:09:54 CHAT South Ferry: Music On, Fuck it Music Off 00:10:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Idk probably because I've been wanting their music in Just Dance for a while 00:10:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO. 00:10:12 CHAT NeoBranwen711: clap on 00:10:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: literally no LP song fits in Just Dance flaoc 00:11:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: flaoc yes 00:11:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me sings while listening to music. So keep calm, honey, I'ma stick around CHAT For more than a minute, get used to it CHAT Funny my name keeps comin' outcho mouth CHAT 'Cause I stay winning CHAT Lay 'em up like 00:12:40 CHAT South Ferry: /me My left stroke just went viral, right stroke put a baby in a spiral 00:12:42 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Neo A Light That Never Comes could work 00:12:55 JOIN SmilingBrave has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:58 CHAT NeoBranwen711: it fits with the theme of me not knowing any songs in newer JD games 00:13:00 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, SmilingBrave. 00:13:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me sings Swish, swish, bish CHAT Another one in the basket CHAT Can't touch this CHAT Another one in the casket 00:13:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me Wake up CHAT Grab a brush and put a little (makeup) CHAT Grab a brush and put a little CHAT Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup) CHAT Hide the scars to fade away the CHAT Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? CHAT Here you go create another fable CHAT You wanted to CHAT Grab a brush and put a little makeup CHAT You wanted to CHAT Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup CHAT You wanted to CHAT Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? CHAT You wanted to 00:13:13 CHAT SmilingBrave: ah, South Ferry 00:13:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me sings Your game is tired CHAT You should retire CHAT You're 'bout as cute as CHAT An old coupon expired CHAT And karma's not a liar CHAT She keeps receipts 00:13:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me seinfield music 00:14:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me sings So keep calm, honey, I'ma stick around CHAT For more than a minute, get used to it CHAT Funny my name keeps comin' outcho mouth CHAT 'Cause I stay winning CHAT Lay 'em up like 00:14:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Neo I also want Melanie Martinez, RuPaul and a CupcakKe song in Just Dance 00:14:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: of course you do 00:14:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me sings Swish, swish, bish CHAT Another one in the basket CHAT Can't touch this CHAT Another one in the casket CHAT Swish, swish, bish CHAT Another one in the basket CHAT Can't touch this CHAT Another one in the casket 00:14:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me I don't think you trust CHAT In, my, self righteous suicide CHAT I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE CHAT Wake up CHAT Grab a brush and put a little (makeup) CHAT Grab a brush and put a little CHAT Hide katy perry is not CHAT a good singer CHAT the scars to fade away the (shakeup) CHAT Hide the scars to fade away the CHAT Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? CHAT Here you go create another fable CHAT You wanted to CHAT Grab a brush and put a little makeup 00:14:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me sings They know what is what CHAT But they don't know what is what CHAT Katy Perry CHAT They just know what is what CHAT Young Money CHAT But they don't know what is what CHAT They just know what is what CHAT But they don't know what is what CHAT They just strut CHAT Hahaha, yo CHAT What the fuck? 00:15:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Make It Jingle and Automaton are my favorite JD2018 songs currently 00:15:06 CHAT SmilingBrave: /me kills the music 00:15:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: of course they are 00:16:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: daddy cool is my favorite so far 00:16:32 CHAT SmilingBrave: ... i came on on the wrong time Good bye 00:16:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 231 messages logged. 00:16:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Daddy Cool beta was better then JD2018 final version 00:17:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: sure 00:17:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Guys, can you please not flood chat? 00:17:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yeah ikr guys stop 00:17:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I am excited for the Gigi Rowe song in JD2018 though 00:18:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Ah, DB 00:19:39 JOIN FrancisHatesWikia has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://imgur.com/a/oo7et 00:19:51 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Welcome Francis 00:20:00 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Hel-l-l-lo 00:20:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: helloooooooooooo nurse 00:21:36 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: The screenshot disturbs me 00:22:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: that was to me........ 00:22:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ............... 00:22:20 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Ye. 00:22:30 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Still disturbing. 00:22:49 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I mean, both shorthand u AND punctuation? 00:22:53 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Absolute madness. 00:23:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: ........... 00:23:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: and other then that had me crying 00:23:45 CHAT South Ferry: /me HUGS MESS TIGHT 00:23:49 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: brb maybe 00:24:02 CHAT South Ferry: Damned Outlaw! 00:24:08 CHAT South Ferry: Over nothing! 00:24:10 CHAT South Ferry: I looked in the logs, he could have waited it out! 00:24:14 CHAT South Ferry: But it got extended! 00:24:25 CHAT South Ferry: Outlaw - a FANDOM-wide disgrace! 00:24:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: /me CRIES HARD 00:24:32 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Tragic! 00:24:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs back 00:24:48 CHAT South Ferry: /me CRIES/. 00:25:25 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Cry more like 00:25:27 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Sky 00:25:28 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Ha 00:25:29 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Gottem 00:25:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kirsten Powers is hot, tbh. 00:25:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait, 00:25:34 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 00:25:35 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:25:38 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 37 messages logged. 00:25:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: did I say that aloud? 00:25:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 00:25:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Did Addie come back after she was kicked? 00:26:14 CHAT South Ferry: i saw the logs, the PM, everything! Damned Outlaw! 00:26:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Just wondering 00:26:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not that I know of, Q. 00:26:45 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:26:48 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll be back later 00:26:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 00:26:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. (wave) 00:26:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 00:27:09 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Farethewell 00:27:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !google Kirsten Powers 00:27:41 CBOT SlendyBot: https://www.google.com/#q=Kirsten%20Powers&safe=strict 00:27:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A true beauty. 00:28:11 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: "CNN" 00:28:16 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed, Jane, PyroNacht, Sayu, Gloria, and kristen Powers, are all beuaties. 00:28:19 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: She went from a 9/10 to a 2/10 00:28:23 CHAT South Ferry: beauties* 00:28:27 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:28:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She is a 10. 00:28:45 JOIN Belle hugs forever has joined Team Demon Light. 00:29:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:29:07 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: 2/10. CNN makes everything ugly tbh fam 00:29:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I like CNN, tbh. 00:29:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs Belle. 00:30:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FOX is fake news. 00:30:33 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Fake (and Sad)! 00:30:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But FOX does have a ton of hot blondes. Hehehehe. 00:30:57 CHAT Nicksessor: Fox? 00:31:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? 00:31:08 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi 00:31:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs Belle.......again. 00:31:16 CHAT Belle hugs forever: /me hugs back 00:31:17 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Most if not all national news programs are.pretty terrible. 00:31:17 CHAT Nicksessor: Like the tv station 00:31:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes 00:31:29 CHAT Nicksessor: Oh 00:31:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CNN leaves stuff out and FOX makes stuff up. 00:31:37 CHAT Belle hugs forever: It was really lagy so I restarted my phone 00:31:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, DDM. 00:31:50 CHAT Nicksessor: Well u r right about that lol 00:31:59 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Never forget when CNN blackmailed a guy. 00:32:09 CHAT Nicksessor: even the actresss in their shows lol 00:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What happened exactly, Francis? 00:32:30 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Alright check this 00:32:55 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Some guy made a gif of Trump tackling someone with the CNN logo superimposed on their face. 00:33:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I remember that. 00:33:11 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Trump twitted that gif 00:33:27 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: CNN became the Salt Spirit of Vengeance 00:33:36 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: And hunted down the man responsible for the gif 00:34:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: O_O 00:34:19 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: They forced him to delete it and apologize. 00:34:38 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: And they threatened to release his personal information if he did it again. 00:34:42 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: But the kicker 00:34:51 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Gather round children 00:35:03 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: The kicker, is that he wasn't even the guy who made the gif. 00:35:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 00:36:08 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: CNN, one of the biggest news networks in the entire world, hunted down and blackmailed an innocent person because someone on the internet made a gif of Trump tackling a guy. 00:37:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: !tell Qstlijku sorry.. 00:37:10 CBOT SlendyBot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 00:37:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!! 00:37:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just damn, Francis. 00:37:42 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Lies I want proof NOW 00:37:49 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi 00:38:36 CHAT Belle hugs forever: How the hell did I kill chat with a hi???!?!??! 00:39:13 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Weaponized hello. 00:39:20 CHAT Chase McFly: You didn't? 00:39:23 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: A Weapon of Mass Greetings. 00:39:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: gtg bye stay good everyone 00:39:48 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I refuse. 00:39:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me will become bad 00:40:19 CHAT Belle hugs forever: I'm evil mess 00:43:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I plan on having 700 edits before the night is over. big INDEED. 00:44:29 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Dude samesies. 00:44:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh? Lol. 00:44:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I now have 700 edits, big INDEED. 00:44:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah shot. 00:45:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *shit* 00:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn, I can't type today. Lol. 00:45:20 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I too, will get 700 edits before the night is over 00:45:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cool. 00:45:45 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: It's almost 3 in the morning I can do this 00:46:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What wiki? 00:46:16 CHAT SmilingBrave: ... 00:46:16 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Here, of course. 00:46:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How? Lol 00:46:37 CHAT SmilingBrave: /me preps chainsaws 00:46:45 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Hard work, determination, and a little magic 00:47:37 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: It'll be like making the Powerpuff Girls 00:47:41 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Or asbestos 00:47:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:49:12 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Wtf why a chainsaw wth 00:49:25 CHAT South Ferry: SmilingBrave likes to attack with 'em. 00:49:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's his thing. Lol. 00:50:59 CHAT South Ferry: Buy a chess set and play a game with your big sis 00:51:01 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:51:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We have chess. 00:51:32 CHAT South Ferry: Have a tournament :) 00:51:36 CHAT South Ferry: What is your favorite opening? 00:51:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK the name. 00:52:13 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:52:22 CHAT South Ferry: King's Pawn? Qieem's Pawn? Queen's Gambit? 00:52:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big INDEED. 00:52:26 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:53:03 CHAT Belle hugs forever: How do you even play chess!?!?!?!!??? 00:53:31 CHAT South Ferry: You will need: 00:53:42 CHAT South Ferry: --2 people --board -32 pieces. 00:53:52 CHAT South Ferry: then go to chess.com. 00:53:55 CHAT South Ferry: Make an account. 00:53:58 CHAT South Ferry: Then do the lessons. 00:54:01 CHAT South Ferry: Learn the basics, the openings. 00:54:05 CHAT South Ferry: And you will soon learn 00:54:06 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:54:35 CHAT Belle hugs forever: /me is so very confused 00:56:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:56:22 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Learn what @South 00:56:35 CHAT South Ferry: Chess 2016 04 23